


Whipped

by bigbrain_nothoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Love, Marriage, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbrain_nothoughts/pseuds/bigbrain_nothoughts
Summary: you come back from work to find your daughter covered in whipped cream.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a really long time since i’ve written a fic (10 years i wanna say) ... let alone complete one. but this idea has been on my mind and i had to get it out (inspired by my friends’ recent works too eheh). hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> i can also be found on tumblr too! @bigbrain-nothoughts

Your husband, Miya Atsumu, was initially hesitant about your return to work. He expressed his worries that you may feel fatigued juggling with work and your guys small family. But he had always supported your choices and made sure both your needs as well as the baby’s were met. He’d do anything for his girls.

“I’m home!” you announced as you slipped your work heels next to Atsumu’s volleyball shoes. Weirdly, you didn’t hear anything in reply, but as you neared the common area, you could hear your husband’s snickering and your daughter’s babbling.

“Oh, Uncle Bokuto and Hinata are gonna get a kick outta this one, kiddo,” Atsumu laughed and a camera shutter noise goes off in the distance. You walked closer to the dining area, and there, you found the two loves of your life in matching MSBY jerseys. You chuckled lightly at the sight, but immediately zeroed in on the mess they’ve created.

Your daughter’s once black hair was coated in what looked to be whipped cream in the shape of Bokuto’s owl hair while her cute little face sported a white mustache. She was the first to notice you standing in the hallway, mouth slightly agape at the scene in front of you. She immediately made exciting grabbing motions at your direction. You smiled lovingly as two pairs of hooded caramel colored eyes looked at you.

“Hey, babe! Didn’t hear ya come in, how was work?” Atsumu asked as he was mid-feeding another spoonful of whipped cream, ignoring the way you stared at him that screamed ‘She just had a bath this morning’. Your daughter spat out some of the cream in her mouth from the funny faces Atsumu was making at her.

“Well you know how I love getting emails from that one coworker that always says ‘I hope this email finds you well’ … knowing I never do, coming from them,” you sighed and made a motion to grab a wet wipe on the kitchen counter.

“But it looks like you both had an eventful day,” you continued as you leaned down to place kisses on your daughter’s cheeks, briefly noting the sweet taste but also sticky consistency on her skin.

“Did you miss mama today?” She answered back by bouncing in her seat while clapping her hands. You started to wipe some of the excess cream off her face and shot a look at your cheeky husband. He shamelessly grinned and shrugged.

“‘Tsumu ... we shouldn’t be giving her sweets at this time.” You pouted slightly and glanced back at the kitchen’s digital clock reading 6:43 p.m. It was about an hour from her bedtime, and by the sounds of her high-pitched giggles and cute flailing of her chubby arms, it was going to be a long night.

“Aw, mama doesn’t know what she’s talkin’ about,” Atsumu reached past you to lift his daughter off the highchair, holding her closely on his left hip. She cooed and squirmed happily in his hold, while playfully yanking at his shirt. He smiled at you teasingly and then back at the bundle of joy in his arm, “Mama wasn’t opposed to whipped cream on the night you were concei—“

You quickly covered his mouth with your hand to stop him from finishing. God, as if it wasn’t enough when you felt his lips quirk up into a smirk. You signaled him with a soft glare, enough to telepathically tell him (as you had plenty of times in the past) ‘She’ll retain everything you say.’ Atsumu gently grabbed your hand, placing small kisses on your palm and the inside of your wrist. And he gave you the same look and response as always — ‘She’s barely 1. Ya worry too much, love.’

“Relax, I’m on daddy duty tonight.” He is, though, almost every night -- no matter how exhausted he would be from volleyball conditioning. He’s the first one up when he hears little cries coming from the nursery. Atsumu knew he’d be away from home for his games, so it was important for him to cherish these moments with his little girl. It was also because Atsumu witnessed the toll that pregnancy took on you and the intensity of going through a 33 hour-long labor — he simply refuses to have you do more.

“I’ll make sure our lil lovebug is asleep in no time,” Atsumu hummed while feathering kisses on her round pink cheeks. She gave him a toothless grin and you added onto her fits of giggles by tickling her foot.

“I’ll hold you to that,” you voiced cheekily, knowing Atsumu liked a good challenge.

“And you should unwind. We have a movie date tonight,” Atsumu grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed a bit of it on your mouth. Before you could react, Atsumu pressed his lips onto yours. The tips of your ears burned in embarrassment, but you found yourself sighing in contentment as you leaned into him.

Atsumu was many things, but he prided himself most in being a shameless romantic. You were originally nervous and uncomfortable around him as you thought his flirty attempts towards you were anything less than sincere. A good looking volleyball player — a successful one, in fact — pining after you? There had to be a catch. But as time went on and his relentless attraction for you never wavered, you grew fond of him and his love language. And you knew he loved you unabashedly and earnestly.

He pulled away, proud and smug that he saw a pretty pink dusted across your cheeks. “— maybe we can have whip cream join us too,” he laughed as he quickly made his way with his daughter past you to the bathroom.

You rolled your eyes but your heart immediately swelled at the sight in front of you. Your eyes trailed to the backs of your small family, reading the yellow prints on the identical MSBY jerseys: Miya and Mini Miya.


End file.
